youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Mac Lethal
David McCleary Sheldon (born ), better known by his stage name and YouTube channel "Mac Lethal" and formerly known as "BlackCloverRecords", is an American hip hop recording artist from Kansas City, Missouri and a YouTube channel that uploads various rap songs. In addition to being the founder of Black Clover Records, he is a radio host on KRBZ 96.5 the Buzz show, Black Clover Radio. Content He is known for uploading various rap songs. He also did rap challenges and even rapped a pizza order. Career Mac Lethal released his debut album, Men Are from Mars, Pornstars Are from Earth, on HHI Recordings in 2002. Sage Francis took him on the Fuck Clear Channel Tour in 2004. In 2006, Mac Lethal founded Black Clover Records with longtime friend Jeremy Willis, who had been running the Datura Label. In 2007, he released the album entitled 11:11 on Rhymesayers Entertainment. In November 2011, Mac Lethal released a video on YouTube of him rapping over the beat to "Look at Me Now" while he prepares a dish of pancakes in his kitchen. The video became a viral hit and got millions of views in a matter of days and led to interviews on websites like CNN and The Washington Post. In 2011, he was offered a contract from Sony which he rejected, referring to the $250,000, 5 albums, 2 option and one milestone option deal as "insane". Mac Lethal also runs a Tumblr feed called "Texts from Bennett", in which he posts text message conversations between himself and his cousin Bennett. Although some have questioned whether or not Bennett is a real person, he insists that the conversations are genuine. He released the novel of the same name on Simon & Schuster in 2013. Mac Lethal and Amber Diamond host the television show, Binge Thinking, which premiered on MTV2 on April 1, 2016. On September 13, 2016, he released the album, Congratulations, which featured a guest appearance from Tech N9ne. Discography Albums * Men Are from Mars, Pornstars Are from Earth (2002) * 11:11 (2007) * Irish Goodbye (2011) * Congratulations (2016) Mixtapes * The Love Potion Collection (2003) * The Love Potion Collection 2 (2006) * The Love Potion Collection 3 (2006) * The Love Potion Collection 4 (2007) * The Crown Prime Rib Mixtape (2008) * The Love Potion Collection 5 (2009) * Black Clover Presents Aged Barrel Series 1: Original 11:11 (2009) * Black Clover Presents Aged Barrel Series 2: Moonthinker (2009) * Blood in the Water Mixtape (2010) * The Love Potion Collection 6 (2010) * North Korean BBQ (2011) * The Love Potion Collection 7: The Hair Years (2011) EPs * Moon Thinker (2001) * Nine Situations (2003) * Women of Scribble Jam (2004) (with Murs) * Digital Love Potion (2008) * Daytrotter Session (2008) * Fast as Hell Though (2011) * Postcards from Kansas City (2014) Singles * "Make-Out Bandit" b/w "Pound That Beer" (2007) * "Undertow" (2009) * "Lookin Bro" (2009) * "Look at Me Now" (2011) * "How to Make Your Own Chick-Fil-A" (2012) * "You're vs. Your" (2012) * "Beatbox + iPhone + Guitar + Fast Rap = Win" (2012) * "Alphabet Insanity" (2014) * "Incredible Mozart Rap" (2014) Trivia * He holds the record of rapping a thousand words in 2 minutes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3egre1kRvys * He has a pet parrot in which he names it "Carrot". References Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers